inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Solomon585858
Welcome Hi, welcome to Inazuma Eleven Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Solomon585858 page. Please follow these simple rules: *Do not upload fanart, watermarked or poor quality images. *Do not add false informations or speculations to the wiki. *This wiki uses the original Japanese names. Keep this in mind when creating new articles. *If you are editing characters pages, follow this guide: Character guide. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AdventureWriter28 (Talk) 07:56, 5 May 2011 Character Hi! Just seen you around here :) Just wanted to drop by and say hi... Just wondering, who's your favorite character? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 13:43, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh....okay :) Just wanted to know...Anyways have a happy editing! :D [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 09:06, June 20, 2011 (UTC) RE:Message Just a reminder, you left me a message on my talk page, next time use the signature button, also, i renamed the page, thanks for telling me ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 03:22, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm not AdventureWriter28 but... Hi Solomon, I saw your little request on AdventureWriter28's talk page, and so I protected the pages "Talk:Endou Natsumi" and "Endou Natsumi" so that only registered users on the wikia can edit/ change the name of it. Wikia Contributors can't change the name or edit the page now.... Cya! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 10:37, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Um, well, about the family thing on the info box, if I were to add that category to it, the whole info box would have to be redone, yeah... (if the info box on the right column was the part you were talking about) We did have a family category before but it was erased later, for a reason unknown. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 11:04, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Well, there is another option, thats having only that admins can edit that protected page, no other users... that is used for last resort issues when the page is being really... vandalized.. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 12:04, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Hmm? Oh... Right... her japanese name *face palm* I'll get right to that. GAH!! Sorry! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 13:09, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Endou Natsumi Well, sorry for late reply, im kinda busy for the past week, it seems Mizuki Raimon already talked it too you. Anyways sory if ieplied late. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 06:41, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Got a gift Well....i've got a gift for you! Though it's just a photo and it isn't in high quality though...anyways, i know you liked EndouXNatsumi a lot :) So i think you'll like the photo :) ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 16:09, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Popularity poll These are the results for the Inazuma B'sLOG popularity poll (a.k.a the most unexpected combination ever): 1. Kazemaru Ichirota 2. Sakuma Jirou... and 3. Utsunomiya Toramaru. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 07:58, August 31, 2011 (UTC) D: Hello! This is Pika89, a new member (I just signed up today)! I just wanted to say that the way you edited Zeus Junior high was brilliant! A very good article. Sincerely,Pika89 Re: Tsumuji Deletion Its that there´s already a page with that techinaue If you want to add some information add it to the original page. Tsumuji not for a reason to bother you. Narutosager (The Storm Dragon Slayer) 19:54, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok I wastn trying to bother you just make sure you don´t add repetitive techniques. Narutosager (The Storm Dragon Slayer) 20:07, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Edit At Same Time LOL! :D You created the page Full Moon Formation. I was joining in to edit with you till the slide show part. I added the picture and it got Error.. Cause you uploaded first.. OH` :{ BTW, It was fun editing.. Khoi98talk- -YouTube Re:Articles Don't forget to remove the stub template or category when finishing and making an article to shape/added what is needed like in Bunshin Feint. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:38, September 4, 2011 (UTC) What did you mean by Right column? And also you can rename a page but only three times and it has an interval of 3 minutes or so before you can rename a page again. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:53, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ACtually, any other normal user can use the template actually...to use it just type it like this: --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 09:14, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ....Ahem Uh, GO character pages must not have the category "Characters" in it. "Characters" category is meant for the original character pages only. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 09:04, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:keshin template We can't make a keshin template yet until the game is released. We may not know if keshin's have elements and etc... ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 09:49, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Community Disscussion: Template: Team Hi Solomon585858, I've suggested with AdventureWriter28 about the problem with the Template:Team which appear next to here: Which has a problem as the background of the parameters is purple, font is black, which is very hard to see when edit, and viewing And I think it should be replace with Yellow Or the color LimeGREEN This suggestion is agreed by Me and AdventureWriter28, agreement pending from User:Mizuki_Raimon and User:Treite Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 13:18, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks!! I hope AdventureWriter will edit this template soon Active or not Hi, this is something new that's going on; we're going to divide active users up into 3 groups to work on 3 different categories (this is only temporary!!) in order to make the wiki better! So, please tell me if you might be active for a while, or not, and please tell me or AdventureWriter28 (Whoever you find more easy to talk to) if you are active or not by Saturday 24th (South East Asian time, so for those in America the deadline is Friday 23rd). Thank you! More information will come out after Saturday!! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 12:57, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Groupings Well...it's mainly about improvement for the wiki, lessening the stubs and etc... Let's just say you have to wait after saturday. ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 13:37, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Agree: Idea: Section "Relationships" Hi! I had an idea of create a new section for each of the characters, if they have relatives. The section would be call "Relationships" and would look like this:(Example for Fubuki Shirou) Relationships * Fubuki Atsuya (brother) So If You Do Agree with this idea of mine, please go to my talk page and leave a message (or add into others' existed message about this) Thank you! Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 09:47, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Wow You REALLY just don't like GO do you? XD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷門☆水木']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 10:47, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'm fine with the GO series XP I saw you posting a lot of reasons why you didn't like the GO series in one blog, so I won't carry on this conversation normally by asking why you hate it XD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷門☆水木']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 12:21, December 17, 2011 (UTC)